No digo que será más fácil
by Abriluno
Summary: La venganza es dulce ¡Pruébala!


**No digo que será más fácil**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Free! y los personajes pertenecen a Kōji Ōji. Tomé prestados los personajes sin ánimos de lucro, sólo soy una fans más de esta serie.

**Extensión**: 647 palabras.

**Advertencias**: Violencia, Angst.

* * *

><p>El castaño explayó sus orbes repentinamente, volteó a ver de quién se trataba, pero la voz era conocida. En realidad no había necesidad de voltearse para visualizar en su mente la imagen de la persona que se encontrabas a espaldas suyas. Volvió su cuerpo para verlo, el otro se había tomado la molestia de sentarse frente a él con la vista gacha y las manos en los bolsillos. No le dirigía la mirada aún cuando estaban a solas en los vestidores. Lentamente, rodó los verdes orbes en otra dirección mientras se preguntaba si buscaba a Haru o si pensaba que podría encontrar allí a Rin, lo que era poco probable debido a que no lo veían hacía días. Suspiró pesado y caminó hacia su casillero, lo abrió y sacó una toalla.<p>

— La venganza es dulce... deberías probarla

— ¿Eh?

No, no lo escuchó venir. Una sombra lo cubrió, sintió el frío hielo recorrer sus vértebras antes que fuertes brazos lo aprisionaran y que su rostro fuera a dar contra el casillero. Se quejó mas forcejeó. Inútil, inútil era todo tras haber visto aquella escena, cerró los ojos y negó antes que el sollozo saltara de entre sus labios.

— Vamos, pensé que eras más fuerte

El pelinegro arrastró la nariz por el cuello contiguo, olfateó esa piel húmeda hasta llegar tras la oreja en tanto sentía los espasmos característicos de un hombre llorando en silencio. Para él no era sorpresa que Makoto estuviese a solas, no... Nanase estaba con Rin, SU Rin. Suspiró con un deje de molestia. Lo que sí le sorprendía era que el otro se viera tan afectado por algo que ambos debían haber asumido hacía tiempo.

— . . .

Afirmó su frente para que no terminara por golpearse nuevamente, lo obligó a volver el rostro y lo besó por la fuerza. El golpe en su rostro fue seco, el castaño podría ser amable pero ello no significaba que se dejaría hacer, Sousuke quedó mirándolo en silencio y se giró para lanzar una patada que fue a dar justo al lado de donde el otro había caído, aboyó uno de los casilleros haciendo gran estruendo.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa?, ¿crees que por ser buenas personas vamos a lograr que se fijen en nosotros?

Makoto sentía palpitar su corazón tan fuerte que sintió dolor en el pecho por lo que llevó inconscientemente una mano hasta allí y pareció enterrar sus dedos en la piel en un intento vano por calmarse. El otro sonrió divertido, viéndose a sí mismo reflejado en ese patético hombre.

— No lograrás nada con Rin viniendo a molestarme

Pensaba en voz alta, errático o no siguió adelante, buscó la toalla y se secó el cabello que aún goteaba. El otro se acuclilló y tomó su mentón, lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

— Eres todo lo contrario a lo que Nanase busca, no insistas.

— ¿Quién lo dice?

Sonrisa retorcida respondió, los labios de ambos chocaron. Por extraño motivo terminaron sus lenguas entrelazadas, una rodilla plantada en el suelo presionando la ingle ajena en tanto el recién duchado intentaba bajar el rubor instalado en sus mejillas.

— Esto está mal

—Todo está mal

— ¿Lo crees?

Otro beso fue la respuesta. Un bufido y el sonido de nalgas desnudas golpeando las losetas. Uno suspiró y el otro tiró terminó de desnudarlo.

— Shh...

No le gustaba hablar, en ese momento estaba de más. Tal vez al blando de Makoto le gustaba hacer un relato descriptivo de todo lo que estaban haciendo y de lo que sucedería, pero él sólo quería actuar, hacerlo sin pensar y quizás encontrar un poco de paz... paz u olvido, no sabía qué era mejor.

— Ahhg...ahm..ahhh...

La pelvis adelantó instintivamente golpeando sonoramente al otro y los miembros parecieron azotarse intercambiando de sus propios humores. Los ojos entrecerraron, se miraron en silencio. Uno inclinó la mirada, el otro sostuvo ambas erecciones e inició la masturbación.


End file.
